


space hoodie thief

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I don't know how to tag this, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Love, first oc fic out in the wild, its for the aesthetic shut up, lola didnt raise a fucking coward, lowercase!!, oh fuck, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: local weeb looses his hoodie and nearly has a heart attack
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, but let the poor boy dream, well its actually just
Kudos: 1





	space hoodie thief

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this instead of taking a break from writing

you know, tiny issues such as this shouldn't be so much of an issue for you if you're a powerful superhero slash pop idol slash sports icon slash themed cafe/restaurant waiter on top of being a hormonal teenager, but hoshizora ryusei isn't a normal hormonal teenager.

as for the 'issue', it's quite simple, he lost his hoodie.

not just any hoodie, it's the limited edition, one of a kind purple space-themed hoodie complete with a glow-in-the-dark illustration of space neko in his signature ufo given to him by the nebula princess defeating the ultra super evil black hole king with star-themed pull strings and cat ears.

okay, maybe it sounds like some lame anime-merch collector weeb's even lamer hoodie but it's not because neko no space adventure is the greatest anime/manga/videogame franchise out there in existence and ryusei will fight you if talk shit about it!

...well, fighting is a bit too... extreme(and rude, it'll also taint his reputation as a honored member of the famous oriental pearl branch) so maybe he'll just.. tell you off.(while on the verge of a mental breakdown but you don't need to know that)

anyway, he could've sworn he put it in his dorm room somewhere! ryusei isn't the kind of guy who'd make a mess and leave it as is, auntie rosa taught him to be better than that, so how and why did it still go missing? ryusei drags a hand through his messy starry purple locks, accidentally discharging a few energy stars as he frantically digs through his (normally very organized) laundry basket and peeks under his bed. completely ignoring the pink sticky note plastered on his workdesk. 

time goes by and he eventually gives up, maybe he just left it in the laundry room and one of the girls had already washed it and hung it up to dry. 

a defeated, gloomy aura envelops him as he trudges out of his room and down the stairs, hoping to cheer himself up by socializing in the living room. 

ryusei sees his older brother, taiyo neatly sprawled out on the leftmost sofa, out like a light. the television fades in the background and doesn't bother him the slightest as he drifts off into dreamland. he feels a smile tug the corners of his lips, he looks a lot more happier than he did two months ago when they raided that midnight oil drug factory two months ago and nothing could make him any happier. 

hope, aria, correntine and melody can be seen preparing tonight's meal and- ah, he bashfully pats his stomach after it grumbles. he forgot to eat thanks to searching for his hoodie and it smells like dinner will be good tonight!

quill, kai and a couple of others(namely heather, genesis, may and tsukiro) are already setting the table. plates, cups, spoons and all that. the clinking of glass, metals and ceramics fill the air, along with laughter and the pounding of footsteps as may abandons her duty to chase after genesis who stole some silverware and used his ghostly abilities to his advantage. 

he hears the door open and people greeting as the gentle light shines on rayne buenavidez, giving her an ethereal glow despite how sweaty and tired she looks from her grocery run. ryusei stops in his tracks, his heart pounding in his chest and red dusting across his cheeks at the sight of her. she sees him, and walks on over.

rayne seems to be wearing a considerably cute outfit- her auburn hair up in a messy ponytail flowing behind her and cute denim shorts coupled up with a purple space-themed neko no space hoodie- wait a minute.

"here's your hoodie," she proceeds to take the borrowed( _stolen!_ ) garment over her head, taking it off and revealing a simple black tank top underneath and _oooh my god did she really just strip that infront of me!?!? what is she thinking?????_

she pushes the hoodie in his arms as ryusei flushes even deeper. "i uh, left a note on your workdesk, but i'm still sorry for taking your hoodie like that. i was rushing and-"

"it's okay." 

"huh?"

"it's okay, really." he repeats for the purple-eyed girl. "you can keep it if you want."

it really is okay, he doesn't mind. if his nii-san was awake, he would've smaked him upside the head and scolded him for being too nice and forgiving and he would agree, but he doesn't mind at all. not when it's her. ryusei had always had a crush on the girl pyromancer ever since he saved him from jumping that rooftop not so long ago, and tried so hard to deny it before. nowadays he just accepts it as is, hoping that the brash, brave and kind hearted girl feels the same.

"o-oh, thank you." rayne flashes him the small, gentle smile she reserves for him and only him and he swears that his heart just started beating faster. if this continues he's gonna have a heartattack-!

  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
.  
.

.

.

rayne buenavidez had always been aware of his little crush.

..and she doesn't like him back.

not because she hates him or anything, she really likes the guy! it's just that....

...how could he fall for someone like her?

she isn't worth it, she isn't worth anything. he's far too good for her and deserves so much better. but why her?

she forces the heat running up her arms down, cursing her abilities to be so influenced by her unstable emotions. 

she hates having to pretend, having to lie and make him believe in her facade. 

but she hates breaking his poor, shattered little heart into pieces even more. so she keeps it up, she'll do anything to make her friends happy.


End file.
